


Упрямое сердце

by trololonasty



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Никто не замечал, насколько она прекрасна.





	Упрямое сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stubborn Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481858) by sarcastic_fina. 



Никто не замечал, насколько она прекрасна.

Оливер Куин был богат. Он бывал в самых экзотических точках планеты, знакомился с людьми, которые жили в таких местах, куда мало кто мог приехать, и ему было доступно то, что для многих представлялось недостижимыми мечтами. Но всё это ни шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он испытал, когда по-настоящему увидел _её_. Они встречались так часто, что он давно уже сбился со счёта, но в этот раз, в этот самый момент он увидел самую красивую улыбку на планете – широкую, яркую, радостную и довольную. Её лицо, обрамлённое мягкими на вид волосами, тоже несло в себе загадку. Его глаза проследовали вниз – изгиб шеи, изящные плечи, бледная кожа, спрятанные под зелёной блузкой упругие груди. Фигуристое тело: широкие бёдра, плоский живот, подтянутые ноги, маленькие ступни, спрятанные в туфли на высоких каблуках. Он выдохнул и моргнул, чтобы убедиться, что ему это всё не почудилось. А затем он широко улыбнулся – так, словно наконец пробудился ото сна и прозрел, познав истину.

 _Хлоя. Сторожевая Башня. Напарник._ Всё это имена идеального существа, заключённого в тело острой на язык блондинки небольшого роста, чьей энергии и мужества хватает на то, чтобы в одиночестве бороться с преступностью по ночам и при этом успевать писать обличительные статьи.

— Эй, Оливер! — Хлоя щёлкнула пальцами у него перед лицом, возвращая его к реальности. В удивлении изогнув бровь, она улыбнулась. — Я пропустила визит Чудо-женщины?

— Чудо-кого?

Хлоя хмыкнула и закатила глаза.

— Постарайся сосредоточиться, герой. Мне необходим твой острый ум.

— Я в полном твоём распоряжении, — ответил он, кособоко улыбнувшись.

На мгновение она нахмурилась, внимательно посмотрев на него, но затем только покачала головой.

— Так о чём это я…

И вот, как это всё началось. Оливер Куин поставил перед собой новую цель, превратившуюся в одно из самых интересных приключений в его жизни: найти путь к сердцу Хлои Салливан.

И это было ох как нелегко.

На все его «Свободна сегодня вечером, Хло? Я знаю неплохой ресторан» она обычно отвечала насмешливым изгибом брови и «Оставь свои деньги при себе, Куин. У меня слишком много работы, чтобы ходить с тобой по ресторанам. Но я слышала, что Дайна не занята». Провал за провалом.

Поэтому он стал прибегать к более завуалированным тактикам: посылал розы в её офис, закупал лучший кофе, чтобы она всегда была в тонусе как во время их операций, так и после. Хлоя, как и полагается, благодарила его за подарки, но на следующий день он замечал присланные им цветы на столе Лоис, а кофе она непременно угощала всех, кого только можно. Тогда он решил, что, может быть, стоит пойти напролом.

— Я хочу пригласить тебя на настоящее свидание. Никакой работы, никаких обязательств – ничего такого. Я просто… хочу узнать тебя поближе.

Несколько мгновений она только смотрела на него, хлопая глазами.

— Почему ты сразу так и не сказал?

Он улыбнулся. Кто знал, что всё окажется так просто?

— Нет, — решительно отрезала она, покачав головой.

— Что? — Оливер открыл было рот, чтобы спросить ещё что-то, но закрыл его, так и не произнеся ни слова, лишь подняв брови от удивления. Растерянный и разочарованный, он потёр висок. — Даже не дашь мне шанс?

Он слабо усмехнулся, всё ещё не придя в себя.

— Нет, — ответила Хлоя, улыбнувшись уголками губ, и похлопала его по плечу. — Если я дам тебе шанс, то я могу начать думать и о втором свидании. — Она дёрнула плечом. — А этого допускать нельзя.

— Точно… — кивнул он. — Эм, а почему?

— На то много причин. Одна из них – Лоис, вторая – работа. Я могу припомнить ещё несколько и оставить список на твоём столе. А пока – просто поверь мне.

Она мягко ему улыбнулась.

— Ты замечательный парень, Оливер. Почему бы тебе не пригласить на свидание Дайну?

Оливер вздохнул.

— Мне не нужна _Дайна_.

 Большим пальцем своей руки она провела по его щеке, и его сердце заколотилось, а в животе что-то перевернулось.

— Те чувства, которые ты думаешь, что ко мне испытываешь, – это просто влюблённость... Она пройдёт.

Она отошла от него, взяла свою сумку с ноутбуком и, развернувшись, покинула его квартиру.

Но он не потерял решимость и не позволил Хлое помешать ему. Он не пригласил Дайну на свидание, и его чувства не ослабли. Напротив, они только усилились. Он не позволил ей убежать от него, не позволил ей составить список всех её отговорок и оправданий и отказаться от того, что – он _знал_  это – могло получиться. Вместо того чтобы посылать ей букеты роз, которые доставлял бы какой-то незнакомец, он сам приходил в «Иcиду» с одним-единственным тюльпаном – её любимым цветком. Он дожидался её появления и затем украшал этим тюльпаном её волосы, заправляя его за ухо.

— Хорошего дня, — желал он ей, прежде чем удалиться.  

Вместо того чтобы покупать для неё самый лучший, самый дорогой кофе, он отыскал тот сорт, который нравился ей больше всего, готовил его так, как она любила, и лично приносил его ей каждый вечер перед тем, как отправится на очередное задание, или когда знал, что у неё был особенно суматошный день. Он перестал приглашать её на свидания, предлагать поужинать или пообедать, выпить кофе или просто выпить. По прошествии месяца, в течение которого каждый её день начинался с тюльпана, служившего залогом хорошего настроения, он обнаружил её на балконе, когда однажды возвратился домой после патрулирования.

— А ты упрямый, — тихо сказала она, глядя на небо.

— Кого-то мне это напоминает, — ответил он, вскинув бровь, прежде чем встать рядом с ней.

Их окружали тишина и прохладный ночной ветер, трепещущий её волосы. Оливер стоял так близко, что при любом движении их руки соприкасались. Он не смотрел на небо – он смотрел на неё: розовеющие от холода щёки, лицо без следа макияжа. Просто Хлоя – такая, какая есть. Она кусала губы – она делала так, когда нервничала, – и они покраснели и вспухли. Его пальцы непроизвольно дёрнулись: ему хотелось дотронуться до её губ, чтобы облегчить боль.

 — Почему я? — спросила она, прерывая ход его мыслей.

— А почему нет? — парировал он.

Она фыркнула, окидывая его скептическим взглядом.

— Ты встречался с Лоис, — напомнила она, качая головой. — Красивой, величественной Лоис. Ты встречался с супермоделями, наследницами, самыми необычайными женщинами планеты. — Хлоя иронически хмыкнула, глядя на него во все глаза. — С чего бы тебе встречаться со _мной_?

Он чуть наклонил голову и несколько секунд пристально смотрел на неё.

— С тобой мне весело.

— Что? — нахмурилась она.

— В тебе бурлит энергия, ты не полезешь за словом в карман, и твоё любопытство не знает границ, — Оливер пожал плечами. — Ты возвышаешься надо всеми исключительно за счёт своей внутренней силы. Ты живёшь на одном кофе и булочках и предпочитаешь помогать миру, нежели самой себе. Ты смотришь на меня и видишь Оливера. Я знаю, что ты видишь героя, зелёный кожаный костюм и всё остальное, но, помимо этого, ты видишь меня. Ты не боишься подначивать меня или быть самой собой. Ты – это ты.

Он облизал пересохшие губы.

— И ты прекрасна, признаёшь ли ты это или нет. Твои глаза, улыбка, то, как ты преподносишь себя. Ты совершенно, неоспоримо прекрасна. — Он коснулся ладонью её щеки, почувствовал, что её подбородок дрожит, и аккуратно провёл пальцами по её скуле. — Ты думаешь, что это не так, но я знаю…

Хлоя моргнула. В её глазах блестели слёзы.

— Ты… —  Она покачала головой, засмеявшись, чтобы скрыть смущение.

— Я не «не прав».

Она вновь изучающе посмотрела него, словно пытаясь обнаружить какой-то намёк на обман в его глазах, но всё было тщетно. Оливер слабо улыбнулся.

— Только из-за того, что многие тебя не замечают, не стоит думать, что нет никого, чьё внимание ты привлекаешь.

— Боже, да у тебя… слишком хорошо это получается, — неровно выдохнула она.

 Оливер заулыбался сильнее и притянул её поближе, его ладонь переместилась ей на шею.

— Не думай, что, только потому что с тобой девушка чувствует себя красивой, она упадёт к твоим ногам, Куин, — поспешила осадить его Хлоя, не сдаваясь до последнего.

— На это я и не рассчитывал, Напарник, — отозвался он, прежде чем наклониться и наконец поцеловать её.

Хлоя втянула в себя немного воздуха, когда их языки переплелись, и обвила руками его шею, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Через какое-то время она отстранилась и облизала губы.

— И ещё кое-что: встречаемся мы или нет, ты всё равно не имеешь права меня ограничивать. Я всё ещё Сторожевая Башня, и мне необходимо быть в центре событий.

— Вас понял, никаких ограничений.

Он снова поцеловал её – долго, обстоятельно, запутавшись руками в её волосах. Хлоя простонала, впившись ногтями в его шею. Поцелуй с ней был сладок, горяч, полон жизни. Их носы столкнулись, её чёлка щекотала его лоб. Она отстранилась вновь и произнесла, задыхаясь от явного недостатка кислорода:

— И я хочу свободный вечер для свиданий. Один раз в неделю, когда мы будем просто… нами. Никакой работы, включая «Queen Industries» и всё прочее.

— Хорошо, — Оливер улыбнулся и подался было вперёд, но в последний момент остановился. — Что-нибудь ещё, или я наконец могу целовать тебя до упада?

— Тебе это и так уже почти удалось, герой, — усмехнулась она, притягивая его к себе для очередного поцелуя.

Победа! Путь к сердцу Хлои был найден, и для Оливера началось новое приключение – любить её. Даже не беря в расчёт красоту, в его объятиях была женщина, страстно отвечающая на его поцелуй, которая заслуживала всего, что он только мог ей дать, и именно так он и намеревался поступать. Так долго, насколько это ему позволит её упрямое сердце.

 

 


End file.
